When Bones Collide
by fsmvito
Summary: What if Ghost Rider and the Death of Discworld were fighting crime together? Find out here! All rights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was barely coming over the Rim. The sun shone upon the octarine fields near the Ramtops where a farmer was busy herding his sheep, when suddenly, something strange happened.

The farmer was counting his sheep when a loud roaring sound was heard. Every sheep was running around, going crazy, and the farmer was trying to calm them down. Then, the sound got closer, and closer, and even closer. **Woosh! **

Accompanying the sound, a giant gust of wind blew away the sheep miles away as the farmer got dragged along. In a split second, he could see what that enormous squall was; the Ghost Rider.

The farmer, terror-struck, said: ''Damn. We're fucked.''

* * *

><p>In the shimmering metropolis known as Ankh-Morpork, the Death of Discworld was enjoying a nice plate of curry. He was just looking at the Curry Gardens menu, when suddenly he sensed something. The sound returned, and soon enough, the gust of wind did also.<p>

Death stood up and said: WAITER, THE CHECK PLEASE.

The Klatchian waiter nodded, and gave him the check.

THANK YOU, SIR. DUTY CALLS.

* * *

><p>In a back alley of the Shades, an innocent storehand is at the end of his rope. He didn't get his paycheck, he got spit and stepped on, he got tricked in to wearing a diaper for the rest of the day, and he got fired. His day can not any wor-<p>

''Ugh!''

A mugger stabs him in the back and steals his money. There he lies, chewed out and at the end of his rope.

* * *

><p>''Hell yeah, totally stole that guys money! My day can not get any better!''<p>

**HEY, DIRTBAG.**

''Huh?''

Bam! The mugger gets punched back several feet and hits a wall.

''Please, don't hurt me! I'll give it back!''

**YOU, GUILTY. LOOK INTO MY EYES.**

''No! Please, I'll do anything you want! Have mercy!''

**SORRY, ALL OUT OF MERCY. YOUR SOUL IS STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT. FEEL THEIR PAIN.**

''No! Stop, please!''

HEY, DIRTBAG!

The Rider turned around.

DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY JOB.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**, the Rider asked.

Death pulled out his scythe and started charging up to him, while the Rider was just standing there, choking the terrified mugger to the brink of death.

**ARE YOU SERIOUS?**, he asked annoyed. **UGH, FINE.**

The Rider released the thief out of his grasp, as he pulled out his chain and got into a battle stance. Death started the attack with quick slices with is scythe, which the Rider avoided easily. On the last slice, the Rider retaliated with some fast fiery blows to the face. Death fell, and his eyes changed from blood red to hellfire. With a snap of his finger, he stopped the flow of time as he gradually strolled to the Rider's position.

HEHE. THIS IS GONNA BE EASY.

When time started to flow again, the Rider had turned back into Blaze and fell to the floor, sweating and full of bruises. He seemed to be unconscious. Death's eyes turned blue again.

''MAYBE I WAS TOO HARD ON HIM.'', Death thought, as he walked up to him, ''HE WASN'T REALLY DOING ANYTHING WRONG. HE WAS JUST TRYING TO AID AN INNOCENT PERSON. I SHOULD PROBABLY BRING HIM TO THE DOC-''

Death's thoughts were rudely cut off, when the Rider transformed burningly fiery, as he summoned his Hellcycle, and crushed Death. His eyes were just empty sockets, as his usual blue flames died out.

**WOW, LOVECRAFT WAS RIGHT. THAT IS NOT DEAD WHICH CAN ETERNAL LIE, AND WITH STRANGE EONS EVEN DEATH MAY DIE.**

Suddenly, a threatening silhouette appeared in the moonlight. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer. BAM! It crashed right on the Rider, turning him back into Blaze. The silhouette was Death's horse, Binky.

TO BE CON**TINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny Blaze woke up, sweating and feeling exhausted. He looked up at the ceiling trying to recollect his thoughts. Whilst doing that, Johnny realised that he was lying in a bed. A very comfortable bed, but with a slight touch. It was all black. The pillows were black, the mattress was black, the quilt was black. Everything in the entire room was black. Johnny then contemplated how he now could see different shades of black, probably more than fifty, including grey, and how he could distinguish one black shape from another, even though everything was pitch-black.

The door swung open, disturbing the blackness of the room, illuminating it with pitch-black light. Johnny was startled at the loud noise the door made, as it had banged against the coat rack behind the door, causing it to embed itself inside the wall.

''So. You're awake.'', an old cynical voice spoke. An eerie silence descended upon the room as the source of the voice stepped into the room. He closed the door and put the coat rack back into its usual position, muttering under his breath that it must have been the seventh time today that it happened.

Johnny looked at the old crotchety man.

''Uhhh...''

"Hush, boy! I've been sent here by the Master to summon you."

"The Master? Who the hell is that?!"

"The guy who kicked the crap out of you and was kind enough to let you stay in this bed I probably need to make later..."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"He's down the hall. Don't be late. He's probably done with his other meeting, and he's very punctual." The old man left the room and walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait! What's going on? Who was that guy? Who are you?!"

The old man gave him one last death glare.

"Down the hall. I'm Albert, by the way.'', he said, as he left for the kitchen.

Utterly confused, Johnny Blaze walked down the hall until he saw a heavy wooden door with a skull on it. Next to the door, sat a skeleton on a black plastic seat. Feels just like a waiting room, Johnny thought, as he saw a free seat next to the skeleton and sat there.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Johnny began to get extremely bored. So bored in fact, he started talking to the skeleton, which he never did.

"So, uhhh...what are you here for?"

"NICE OF YOU TO ASK, HUMAN!"

Johnny was a little startled by the skeleton's loud voice.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO GET AN ERRAND DONE FOR MY BROTHER! ALTHOUGH I THINK THIS MIGHT BE ONE OF HIS PRANKS AGAIN... I DON'T THINK HE EVER MENTIONED A BLACK NIGHTMARE WORLD DEVOID OF ALL COLOUR."

"Well. Good luck buddy."

"THANK YOU HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, APPRECIATES YOUR CONCERN FOR ME!"

The door swung open. A rather tall older gentleman with white hair and a black hat walked out the door, followed by Death.

The older man said to Death: "It was nice to walk with you, but I think I have to go now."

OF COURSE, SIR TERRY. IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU.

The older gentleman walked down the hall, never to be seen again. Death looked at the skeleton.

PAPYRUS. LEAVE.

"OH, UM, SURE, MY LORD!"

Death looked at Johnny threateningly.

NEXT.

To be continued...


End file.
